


the wolf and the dragon

by bergud



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, please love the wolfboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergud/pseuds/bergud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(you had spent hours just in each others arms, no movement, no sounds, basking in just the existence of each other and nothing else existed in that moment.)</p>
<p>just some keaton/reader for the soul. why can't this wolf boy be real.<br/>also i'm absolute shit at titles, rip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wolf and the dragon

**Author's Note:**

> okay so it's literally been like... two years since i've written anything lmao. so this was a nice thing to do, cause i feel like i did pretty well for someone who hasn't written a word in a good while. and i just hope i'm satisfying the severe lack of keaton everywhere. honestly why does no one love wolf boy :(  
> also might make more chapters, bc i have a lot of inspiration for keaton and wow i am thirsty for the wolfskin

(his scent drove you crazy just as much yours made him wild.)

You could call it an advantage from the both of you being not quite human. The dragon blood that ran through you gave you heightened sense, more so than a standard person. For him it was much stronger, his Wolfskin sense of smell was stronger than many a creature that existed in the world.

(you could call it torture with the way your scents stuck to each other. a simple touch left a lingering mark, almost impossible wash away.)

From miles away you could still remember that strange scent that clung to him. From miles away, he could still recall the fresh scent that you had even during the war.

Keaton was like the earth itself. He held a musk that was like dirt and sunshine, fresh air and grass. 

To him you were the scent of nobility. The light expensive perfumes that you wore, but not quite strong, like the freshest flowers he could ever find.

(you had spent hours just in each others arms, no movement, no sounds, basking in just the existence of each other and nothing else existed in that moment.)

And when you touched him it was like electricity. He was warm, much warmer than one would expect. His hands were calloused and he was scarred, along his arms and face and everywhere. When his fingers brushed over your cheek you felt it, when his hand found its place at the back of your neck you felt it. When his lips found yours you found his lips were ever slightly chapped, and his teeth when they grazed over yours were sharp but you didn't mind because you felt him smile, and your felt yourself smile too.

When he touched you it was like the winter winds. Your skin was cold, and even when you simply held his hand he felt the slight shiver that went through his body. When you gave the slightest kiss on the cheek, he felt the lingering cool that was there. Your hands were strong, but gentle, and the way they moved through his hair killed him slowly, the way they scratched his ears that left him a mess and he knows you knew what you were doing and it left him wanting so much more.

(and when hot and cold mix it was explosive, and the two of you felt like a storm and it was something both of you didn't want to end.)

And when his hands found their way around your waist you always felt safe and secure. The world around you could begin to end but you wouldn't mind, because his embrace was warm and comforting. The way his head dug its way in-between your neck, breathing heavily to not forget the scent that first drove him mad the moment he met you (because he's such a great judge of character). How he places the lightest of kisses along your neck and jawline, and then your collarbone, and you don't stop laughing because it tickles you and he just laughs as he continues because your voice is like the finest alcohol to get drunk off of.

Then when your arms were wrapped around him he knew nothing could ever go wrong. Where even in his darkest times where he felt as if there would be no light, he would feel the familiar limbs encircle him and then suddenly it was like the brightest light was right there next to him. He would try to get so much closer to you, to a point where there felt like there was no space that could be taken up. You would see his tail wagging and then you would joke about it, and he would get red in the face and just hide his face in whatever part of your body was closest (but he would never tell you to stop because gods he loved that voice you had when you teased him).

(you asked yourself, was it possible to love somebody more than you did right now?)

By the way you kissed Keaton until you were breathless, you found your answer.


End file.
